This application claims priority of EP 06113977, filed May 16, 2006, and EP 07102566, filed Feb. 16, 2007, both of which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference.
The present invention relates to new substituted prolinamides of general formula (I)
the tautomers, the enantiomers, the diastereomers, the mixtures and the salts thereof, particularly the physiologically acceptable salts thereof with inorganic or organic acids or bases, which have valuable properties.
The compounds of the above general formula (I) as well as the tautomers, the enantiomers, the diastereomers, the mixtures and the salts thereof, particularly the physiologically acceptable salts thereof with inorganic or organic acids or bases, and the stereoisomers thereof, have valuable pharmacological properties, particularly an antithrombotic activity and a factor Xa-inhibiting activity.